Stars
by FeedHimAHammer.CrapOutNails
Summary: (Rewritten) Our pasts are all unique. All the time we are reminded of it by small things we see every now and then. Sometimes the smallest thing can symbolize something so powerful in someones past. But when past itself comes through the door, how would a person react?
1. Luna

**I had a change of heart and decided that I wanted to rewrite my characters into the story line a little differently and a little later on, so sorry for anyone who had read my previous story, but I deleted it and started again. We have some characters the same, again. Luna, Fred and Ellie, but now we also have a few different ones. Not that it would matter much, because the previous story hadn't progressed much.**

**I just want to say to anyone reading this, please don't give up on me. I have tons of ideas; I just find it difficult to express them when writing. If you disagree, you can just let me know in the review if you think I'm doing well. Much appreciated.**

**As for the Walking Dead, I do not own anything associated with it, but a girl can dream.**

Chapter 1 : Luna

Luna. The Latin translation of the Earth's only natural Satellite and the God, the ancient Roman divine embodiment of the Moon.

And... a drunken accident that happened in the shed at the back of 'Old Al's' saloon in Blue Ridge, Georgia 1976

It was a spur of the moment kind of thing. They already had eight kids; you'd of thought that was enough. Although... it was never intentional, they were so hammered that protection was the last thing running through their minds. Conception was never anything that worried them anyway. It was three years ago that they were told they couldn't have any more children after their youngest had only just been born. She had just hit her forties and he was already half-way through his. It wasn't impossible, but unlikely. But even after medical science told them it was verging on very unlikely, it happened. Three years after they were told to pack it up, the impossible happened.

Nine months later Sarah Lou Hound produced something that they thought wasn't even possible, even more impossible than having another child. A girl. It was a well known fact that the Hounds had been male throughout the past three generations. All the way up to her father's, father's father, the Hound household consisted of only males. If you were a female Hound, you had married into the family. But this... this astounded people, somehow confused them. It annoyed Luna as she grew older how people would be astonished over the mere idea of Hound blood running through her veins. The whole 'I was conceived in a shed' wasn't exactly appealing either. She never understood why they told her that.

Luna often thought back to those days. When she was young. When she was oblivious and innocent about everything. She remembered that she would spend all day chasing her brothers around with snails when she was about five. Holding their shells, creeping up to them and sticking them on their faces. She remembers being really young and going hunting with her papa. Really young meaning only eightish. She remembered the hunting knife he gave her too for her birthday one year. It was so shiny. It had a solid metal case over a thick curved blade. The handle was carved with a wolf's face and had her initials written into it. She remembered that day so well. The tears running down her cheeks. The looking of awe and admiration her brother were giving the blade resting in her tiny hands.

And as she sat right now looking into the dulled, yet still shiny, reflection of the knife in her right hand, she could only wish for things to be like that again. Of course the world's appocalytic state wasn't the only reason things were different now. No. Those happy days ended a long time ago along with their mother's life when she was ten years old. Rubbing the blade, she only wished that she didn't have to use the most precious belonging she had to kill the undead everyday. But right now she had no choice but to wipe away the hot tears burning her skin and do what her father always told her (before he cracked of course) 'Be strong no matter what and keep to your pack. You need them more than you think.'

As Luna rose from her spot and adjusted her laces, she stole a peek from the moon up above and thought for a moment. She had to at least do part of her father's bidding. Stay strong and fight on. Although, she couldn't 'keep to her pack', the bad news was her pack was gone. And she feared they would never return.


	2. Limper Territory

**I don't own a single damn thing of The Walking Dead. If I did Norman Reedus would be straight on Melissa Mcbride now. Why can't they just do it already? God!?**

Chapter 2 : Limper Territory

"Naw man, I swear. We are close. Only a half a mile tops."

Luna heard the voices before she could see the faces and she already knew who was causing a fuss.

"Okay shit for brains, hows about you go check it out like you did with that rundown hospital you found, eh? Remember what happened there, huh? Yeah we nearly got killed."

"Then come with me."

"We need a rest Kenny, we've been trekking for days. You need to remember that not everyone here is as fit as you okay?"

"Fine! I'll go alone then. You guys want to sit here and rot whilst I save the day, fine."

"You'll die you asshole!"

"You don't know that you little cretin."

"The fuck you call me?"

"Hey hey hey!" Luna appeared out of the bushes and into the clearing in the middle of the woods, holding her hands up. "Nobody's leavin'. 'kay." She gave both of her group members a pointed glare.

A young teenager with brunette hair, deep brown eyes and a strange likeness to Ellen Page when she was in Juno rounded on her and pointed her finger at the guy she was arguing with, Kenny. "Stupid asshole has a death wish. Tell him it's stupid Luna. Tell him." Sounded like her too.

"Ellie!" Luna hissed threateningly, "Keep your goddamn voice down. You want t' bring the whole fuckin' woods down on us?" She stood, staring into the young girl, Ellie, with jade green eyes. For a moment it was all they did, they just stood holding each other's gaze.

Taking a step back, she nodded reverently, "Fine." Luna mimicked her and bowed her head slightly too. The last thing they needed now was a fight in the middle of a limper infested territory. Then she wondered, there must be somewhere where they could go where they wouldn't find those things lurking in every shadow in every nook and cranny?

"Naw hold on a minute. So what, we all jus' gonna sit here lookin' pretty whilst we could have shelter by night fall?" Kenny raised his voice yet again.

"God you're annoying." Came a very worn out voice beside him. He looked left to see two of their group sitting on a felled tree. Luna observed that it was Eileen. She was sitting with her son pulled into her side, Josh. Although he was seventeen, his build was now much bigger than his mothers. They didn't look much alike either. His complexion next to his mothers was darker and his straight blonde brunette hair was so different compared to his mother's long, black, curly locks.

"Excuse me." Kenny was shocked at the mothers comment, but tried not to show it.

"Will you shut your mouth for one minute." Josh added. Unfortunately for Josh, Kenny wasn't as hasty to lash back at him as he was for his mother.

Kenny took a step towards Josh, "Now listen here you little shit. Just cause you and your mamma are some broads from-"

"Will you please!" Luna shouted loudly, causing all them to look at her. She marched up to Kenny and pointed into his face, "We are not going anywhere without each other. But... we are not staying here."

Kenny balled his fists up and brought them up to his hair, his fingers sprawled out in every direction as he tried his best to release his tension.

" See what you did? Made me shout. We pr'obly attracted a few of them now." She scowled at Kenny and turned to Ellie, speaking calmer, "Ellie we cannot stay here. We have t' at least find some kind of shelter in this mess. We are lost, we have no food, Eileen is not well and we have no medication. Now I think that it's a long shot that we'll find out any kind of medicine soon, but we have to press on. Ya'll hear me? All of you? We can't stay."

Hesitantly they all nodded in agreement, even argumentative Kenny.

"Now, without forcing anyone t' do anything that is too strenuous, where is this place ya'll are so dead set on findin'?" She stared deep into Kenny's greyish blue irises. His light, sticky brown hair flopped over his right eye, sweat beaded on his forehead and he swallowed, not taking his eyes of hers. His tanned skin glistened in the sun and he swallowed hard.

Mumbling for a few moments he tried to form a sentence, he stopped for a few seconds and started again with more confidence, "There's a town not far from here, small and hidden. I reckon if we head there, we'll have shelter and possibly supplies if people didn't come across it."

"How about the people living there?" Ellie knitted her dark eyebrows together.

"The population was ten tops." He estimated.

"So there could be survivors?"

"Survivors?" Came a voice from the foliage. The group turned quickly to see a familiar face.

"Fred?"Luna squinted, blinded by a stream of sunlight, "Where the hell ya'll been?"

"Just scouting the area." His eyes shone in Luna's direction. His old face creased as he gave her a gentle smile, "What's going on?" He looked between the group and observed their worried glances.

"Ken thinks there may be a small town close by, there may be survivors because... well... the place was in the middle of nowhere anyways." Luna summarized.

"How do you know that?" Fred's bushy eyebrows twitched.

"I used to run in these woods if I was staying at my parents."

"Okay, pretty boy, take us. If you say it's as close as it is, then we can make it before nightfall." Ellie shouldered her pack, gave him a cocky grin and gestured that he lead the way.

Rolling his eyes, he took out his knife, "We will."

Ellie snorted.

It was going to be long afternoon.

* * *

The sun was pretty high in the sky and Luna could feel a warm trickle of sweat bead down the crook in her neck and slip under her vest. She touched her back to stop it tickling her spine and adjusted her rucksack. They had been walking for twenty minutes.

"Goddamn heat. I don't how much longer I can cope with this." Fred walked alongside Luna.

"Used to it." She shrugged and kept her sight forwards.

"You might be, but some of us are suffering." He wiped his face and squinted at the sun above them. Fred lowered his voice, "Hey... um... what was all that about earlier?"

Luna turned to look at the withered man trudging next to her, "I don't know." She sighed, "Kenny's been a bit out of control lately if you haven't noticed."

"I noticed." Raising his eyebrows high, the old man chuckled.

Luna smiled. She recalled the previous night when Kenny accused the group of stealing his can of beans, when in fact he was sitting next to them the whole time. "Yeah... he is getting a little tetchy. He is goin' though a rough time though. Maybe we should lay offa him."

Fred scowled and snorted, "Damn we've all had a rough time. _He's_ just a drama queen."

"His drama queen issues add to our problems."

Stepping over a log with Fred, Luna witnessed the confusion etched on his face. Looking up and realising that Luna was almost mimicking his facial expression out of confusion herself, Fred elaborated. "I'm worried... for the group."

"We are not in a safe position right now." Luna breathed through her nose, expressing that it was irritating her. It was true. They were running out of food, medical supplies were dwindling and Eileen was getting sicker and sicker each day, no matter how much she denied it. Fred didn't respond. It was exactly what he was thinking.

* * *

"You don't know where we're going do you?" Josh interrupted the dreary, sweaty silence that stung the air.

"Shut it."

"It's just we've been walking for two hours and I swear I've seen that tree before." He pointed out a large birch tree that stood beside the faint path running through the wood.

"I think I have a hole in my shoe." Ellie stated, looking down at her feet, watching one her toes protrude out of her sneakers every time she took a step forward with her left foot. She clearly didn't didn't care about the argument about to ensue between the two men in front of her.

"I'll fix it later sweetheart." Eileen smiled at her sweetly. Luna observed that the humidity had affected the volume of Eileen's hair; her thick black curls had become even thicker black curls. Her deep brown eyes looked upon Ellie with a mothering touch and her bony frame moved quietly and with grace.

"Thanks." Ellie looked at Eileen slightly confused. Maybe it was because nobody had ever been like that with her. Ellie's mother was never around to do that kind of thing.

"You mean to tell me that you think we've gone in circles?" Kenny exclaimed.

'_Just when we thought we'd finished arguing.'_ Luna thought.

"Yes. Yes I do." They both stopped to size each other up, Luna saw Ellie and Eileen share a small eye roll and 'men' look.

"Well I tell you what my nerdy companion. Why don't you just go back to being the silly nerd virgin you were back in High School and I'll go back to doing what a man was intended to do..." He stopped to think, "... man stuff."

"Pffft." Josh smirked and hung his head, expelling a chuckle.

"You wanna say something to me huh Josh? Y'know, just because you have muscles now and you finally plucked up the courage to talk to a female, doesn't mean you are any different."

Josh, looked down at his feet, "Maybe." He smirked, "But at least I can navigate myself properly."

"I'm sorry." Kenny spat.

"Maybe you should work on widening your vocabulary my friend." Kenny ground his teeth audibly, "But what I meant was, have you looked in front of you recently?"

"No why would I, you said so yourself that- Holy shit!" Kenny turned in awe at their find.

"Clearly you are good for something my friend." Fred patted him on the back.

"Oh my god. How in the hell?" Ellie looked like a goldfish with her mouth wide open.

"I didn't even know this existed." Eileen stared in wonder.

Before them stood the perfect hideout. The area was filled with walkers, but easily dispatched if you worked strategically. It was their heaven. Well maybe not the most ideal heaven, but a heaven to them in this moment.

There right in front of them stood maybe the first good thing that happened to them in a long time. Their new home. This prison.


End file.
